sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Nancy Kyle
Name: Nancy Kyle Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 11 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Anime, Japanese culture, idol culture, drama, singing. Appearance: Nancy is 5'4" and weighs 125 lbs. She has a thin frame with little fat and a small amount of muscle. She has a light skin tone. Her straight hair, originally brown but dyed deep blue, is cut down to just below her chin. Her oval face is adorned with round brown eyes, a small, almost pig-like nose, and full lips. Nancy takes great care into maintaining her skin, and as such it is free of blemishes. Nancy's clothing style betrays her interest in Japanese culture. Many of her clothes display anime related imagery, or are inspired by styles that Japanese idols known for wearing. On a typical school day she will usually wear an anime-related t-shirt with jeans, but on days that she considers special occasions, she will wear more complex outfits, usually ones inspired by uniforms that idol groups wear. On the day of the abduction, she was wearing a denim vest over a white button-up shirt and a loose necktie, black wristbands, a knee-length plaid skirt, and black kneesocks with brown loafers. Biography: Lucas Kyle and Fiona Taylor met in middle school, beginning a friendship that would last for years. As the two were finishing high school, they realized that they were falling in love with each other. Eventually, after college, they married, and had four children. Nancy was the third of these children, being born on May 13th, 1998. Nancy was preceded by Nick, her older brother by three years, and Phoebe, her older sister by one year. Two years after Nancy was born, the final child of the Kyle family, Richard, came into the family. Lucas works as an electrician, while Fiona works as an elementary teacher. Nancy loves her parents, and she enjoys spending time with them, but her relationship with her siblings is slightly more distant, as they mostly keep out of each other's hair. Being one of the middle children, Nancy was always vying for attention from her parents, especially her mother. Between her job and juggling four children in the household, Fiona didn't have much time to divide her attention equally between her children. Most of the attention was given to Nick, the oldest, and Richard, the youngest. Because of this Nancy began to do things to gain attention from not just her parents, but her peers as well. This led to her being the weird kid in elementary school, as she acted out to gain the attention of her classmates. These episodes of acting out mostly consisted of her acting out her imagination during recess and parroting things she heard from the TV or from her family. Fortunately, it never got to the point that she became overly disruptive, as she mostly kept her weirdness to the recess periods. Nonetheless, some of her outbursts would lead to her getting disciplined, at which point she would keep her disruptive tendencies to a minimum for several weeks, before slowly returning to her former self. Amongst her peers, she gained the reputation of being the weird girl, a reputation that has followed her up until the present day. Some of the attention that Nancy got wasn't so positive, not that Nancy really noticed. It never escalated to physical bullying, and Nancy was mostly happy that she was known to people. Meanwhile, at home, her parents had noticed her attention seeking tendencies, and although they paid a bit more attention to her, they still had her other siblings to attend to, and couldn't spare much more time for her. Although she now had others at school to give her attention, she still slightly resented the lack of it given to her by her parents. Nancy had always had a passion for singing, which evolved from her mimicking the pop songs that her sister Phoebe was always listening to. The mimicking started out as humming, but before long she would learn the lyrics, and that's when her singing began in earnest. Whenever she sang in public, her family praised her ability, which fed her need for attention, but the main reason Nancy sang was because she enjoyed being able to display the same vocal prowess as those in the songs she imitated. However, as Phoebe moved onto middle school, she began to listen to pop music less and less, her tastes having shifted into primarily instrumental genres. With the easy avenue of songs cut off from her, Nancy began to sing less and less. Although she was still able to listen to pop songs in other situations, her passion settled, at least for the moment. Up until high school, Nancy spent most of her time at home watching the television. She was never really invested in any particular types of shows, she just watched what looked entertaining. It was during one of these watching sessions that Nancy came across a channel that was airing dubbed anime. The animation style captured her attention, and she ended up watching for over three hours. As she grew older, she began to change to that channel more and more often, and began to look on the Internet for more anime to watch. It was also through this exposure that she came across other facets of Japanese culture, such as Japanese comedy, traditional architecture, and its festivals. She enjoys the contrast between Western culture and Japanese culture, and the traditionalism that she feels the West does not have. The biggest of these facets was one that would define her from the beginning of middle school onward: the idol culture. Nancy enjoyed the idol culture for a few reasons. Firstly, she enjoyed the the idea that these idols were popular doing something that looked so fun to do. Secondly, discovering the idol culture re-ignited her passion for singing. And lastly, because of the influence of anime, she saw only the glorified parts of idol culture, mostly through idol anime such as The IDOLM@STER, Love Live!, and Aikatsu!. As she grew older and began to do more research into idol culture, she began to learn about the more negative things surrounding the idol culture, such as the unrealistic standards idols were expected to live up to, as well as the scandals involving the idols themselves. And although this dampened her love of idols slightly, that love never truly went away, and she still holds that idealized picture of the idol culture in her head even today. Idol anime still remains her favorite type of anime. With her passion for singing renewed, Nancy began to look for more songs to sing, although this time she forwent the pop songs for the songs she'd grown to love in the time gap: anime songs. One of her friends invited her to sing karaoke with a group of friends. Although Nancy knew about karaoke through her anime, she had never participated in it herself. Nancy got incredibly lucky in this particular instance; her friend owned a home karaoke system, which had a moderate selection of popular anime songs. Although she wasn't fluent in the Japanese language, she had nonetheless memorized the lyrics to a few songs, and in that moment, got to sing them in front of her friends. She began to ask her friend to invite her over for more karaoke sessions. Although Nancy enjoys singing, she has not so far sung to a crowd of more than around ten people, mostly people who, like her, were fans of anime. She feels that her interests don't line up with those of the public, and thus has not yet performed in public. When Nancy began high school, she chose drama as one of her electives. It was, in her mind, the closest thing to being a real idol, even though she knew it wasn't really that close at all. Even though she joined because of that loose association, she eventually grew to enjoy drama. It gave her an outlet to channel her acting out, as well an audience. Nancy prefers comedic and lighthearted performances above more tragic and serious ones. She is fairly competent in her endeavors, though mostly gets supporting roles, which has gotten her into a few minor arguments. Academically, Nancy is squarely average. She mostly gets B's, with the occasional C. The exception to this pattern is drama, where she gets A's. Nancy shows enthusiasm in learning during class, but doesn't spend too much effort when it comes to doing work, especially homework. As a result of this, although Nancy learns a lot in her studies, it doesn't show too well in her grades. Nancy is optimistic, if a little naive. She is energetic, and enjoys talking at length about her interests. She is not too self-aware, and believes herself to be more popular and well-liked than she really is. Socially, Nancy knows most of the student body, and most of the student body knows her, though the connections are usually very tenuous. Nancy's lack of self-awareness causes her to see others as being at fault for any lack of interest they may have towards her, and so she tends to passively avoid prolonged contact with such people if possible. Nonetheless she does have a few people who genuinely enjoy her company, mostly people with a similar interest in Japanese culture. Otherwise, many see her as optimistic and energetic, but sometimes incredibly grating. Advantages: Nancy is optimistic and energetic, and will thus be unlikely to become despondent and feel hopeless. Her experience with acting might be able to help her fool people, and her cheerful disposition will make it unlikely that others see her as a threat. Disadvantages: Her lack of self-awareness might make her believe that she has more allies than she does, and her naivete could lead to her trusting someone at the wrong moment. Additionally, her need for attention may backfire on her, causing her to do something foolish or attract the attention of a player. Designated Number: Female student No. 036 --- Designated Weapon: Hatchet Conclusion: Wasn't there an anime about some girl going nuts and killing all her friends with a hatchet? If Nancy felt like recreating that for us, that'd be peachy. - Trent Camden The above biography is as written by CondorTalon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'CondorTalon '''Kills: 'Scarlett McAfee, Sabrina Luz, Sanford Bricks, Jennifer Wallace, Leslie Price 'Killed By: 'Kimiko Kao 'Collected Weapons: '''Hatchet (assigned weapon), 10-inch screwdriver (from Sabrina Luz), Glock 19 (from Mitch Settles, to Kimiko Kao) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: 'Clarice Halwood, Scarlett McAfee, Aiden Slattery, Sabrina Luz, Sanford Bricks, Michael Crowe, Jeremiah Larkin, Noah Whitley, Blair Moore, Jennifer Wallace, Kiziah Saraki, Bart Cappotelli, Leslie Price, Kimiko Kao 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Nancy awoke on the second floor of the asylum, in the staff lounge. She made attempts at normalcy, idle conversation, and planning alongside Vanessa Stone, but the arrival of Min-jae Parker scared her off. She followed the sound of the bell rung by Jeremy Frasier out of the asylum and to its source. She was somewhat standoffish at first, and her attempts to keep herself calm continued to degrade as more people arrived, in the form of Clarice Halwood, Conrad Harrod, Barry Banks, and Jonathan Gulley. This ultimately lead to her attempting to flee, and when Clarice tried to stop her Nancy struck her in the shoulder with her hatchet. Nancy was pursued briefly by Clarice and Conrad, but she managed to lose both of them and was able to briefly hole up in one of the intensive care wards. She was startled by the arrival of Scarlett McAfee and quickly took to her hatchet. In the ensuing fight Scarlett shielded her ally Aiden Slattery from a blow with her own body, and Nancy fled. She sought shelter and solitude again in the staff library, but the group of Asha Sur, Dorothy Shelley, and Wayne Cox entered, putting a stop to that plan. Nancy once again fled and spent the rest of the day in solitude. Upon hearing her name as a killer on the morning announcement, Nancy had the realization that everyone now knew what she had done, and she had a small breakdown. Eventually, she came to the conclusion that people would hate her for her actions, but she would rather be hated than forgotten and resolved to become a player. After her revelation, Nancy returned to the asylum and hid herself in the water treatment room in the basement, waiting for someone to come along. Sabrina Luz, who was searching for shelter, was the first; Nancy attacked the moment she went through the door. Sabrina was able to avoid the initial blow and fight back with her screwdriver. However after a brief scuffle Nancy disarmed Sabrina with a blow to the arm, and then finished her off. She hid the mangled corpse underneath one of the tubs in the room, slipped the screwdriver into her waistband, and started treating her own wounds. However she didn't have long, she was found by Sanford Bricks. Nancy attacked, but Sandy started with the upper hand by repelling her charge and causing her to lose her hatchet. The two struggled, Sandy first trying to choke her with his hands then opting to shove her head into one of the tubs with water. He overpowered her in his rage, almost killed her, but she was able to remember the screwdriver she'd taken earlier and stab him in the gut, freeing her from his attempts to drown her. Sandy made one last charge, and she stabbed the screwdriver straight through his eye, killing him instantly. Before she could rest she was then found by Jeremiah Larkin and Michael Crowe. She tried to charge but Jerry disarmed her with a swift kick to the chest, and Michael used his own weapon to threaten her. However the unforeseen intervention of Brendan Harte stabbing Jerry from behind changed the situation. Michael tried to kill Nancy while she was still down but she was able to recover her hatchet and swipe it at Michael's ankle, which bought her the time she needed to flee the room. She ascends, running until she found a place to rest in the art therapy rooms a floor up. Here she discovered Mitch Settles, who had committed suicide. She took his weapon and reflected on what he had chosen to do, in contrast to what she had done. She tried to send a brief message home by camera, a plea on behalf of herself and her class. Jasmine Reed, an old friend, found her but before they could exchange more than a few hesitant words Caedyn Miller found them in turn and stole Jasmine's attentions and affections. A bemused Nancy tried to insert herself back into the conversation, even with her newfound gun, but Jasmine and Caedyn shut her down and she ultimately decided to leave, only offering a token 'good luck' as she left. She hid in the gardens for the night and got what sleep she could. Come Day 3, when her two additional kills were announced, she took heart in what she'd accomplished so far and kept going. Later that morning she found a group of Noah Whitley, Lily Caldwell, Rene Wolfe, and Blair Moore travelling the shoreline. Nancy announced herself to them with two clumsy warning shots from her gun, especially intent on forcing Noah, the only one with an apparent weapon who could threaten her, to stand down. Blair suddenly elected to charge at her, and Nancy was forced to retreat to cover, firing more shots all the while. Everyone scattered except Noah, who was shot in the leg. He faced her down, insistently trying to dissuade her from her chosen path. She made her motivations clear to him and he tried to call them out as shortsighted. Nancy didn't see any point in taking his words to heart, but she chose in the moment to spare his life and let him escape. She ended up camping at the helipad for the night. The next morning, she spotted Clarice traveling towards the utilities compound with a new group consisting of Jennifer Wallace, Kiziah Saraki, and Bart Cappotelli. She trailed them to the radio tower and attempted to hold them up with her gun, prompting Jennifer to attack. Jennifer brought Nancy down with a kick to the shin, but Nancy recovered with the aid of adrenaline and attacked back, the struggle turning into a brutal melee wrestle and fistfight over Nancy's gun. Nancy came out on top and secured the gun, despite desperate blows from Jennifer, Nancy ended it with a shot to the head. In the chaos Clarice, Kizi, and Bart had escaped, leaving Nancy alone in the room. She pilfered Jennifer's supplies and prepared to leave, but she was interrupted by a sudden tackle from a new opponent in Leslie Price. An infuriated Nancy struggled back, having lost her gun and having no clue who this girl attacking her even was. Nancy was able to stab Leslie with the screwdriver, Leslie continued to desperately struggle but she came up short and Nancy ended up with the gun, allowing her to end it. She quickly disengaged from the mess of corpses and went to recuperate elsewhere. Nancy failed to find somewhere safe to sleep, by the time she was searching the asylum library she was so exhausted she collapsed regardless. This gave Kimiko Kao an opportunity to sneak close, but Nancy woke in time and held her at gunpoint. Communication proved rough due to Nancy's exhaustion and Kimiko's muteness, but Nancy eventually got that Kimiko was trying to say that she wasn't there to hurt her. Nancy remained wary, prepared to kill Kimiko if she tried anything. Kimiko managed to communicate an offer for truce, which Nancy opted to temporarily accept, and asked why Nancy had chosen to kill, to which Nancy responded with her reasoning that she wouldn't be forgotten. She let her guard down for a moment as she explained, and Kimiko took the opening to move in and stab her. Nancy attempted to shoot Kimiko and at least take the other girl down with her, but the gun failed to fire and she spent her last moments in anger and confusion at her failure. '''Post-Game Evaluation: 'お前はもう死んでいる - Dennis Lourvey '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Idols don't do drugs."'' -- Said in response to being offered marijuana by Vanessa Stone "Look at that, I'm already famous." -- Dryly, when found by Jeremiah Larkin and Michael Crowe who clearly intend to make her pay for her crimes. "You know. (...) You really should pay attention." -- While she's threatening Caedyn and Jasmine with the gun. "Because they say my name every day. Then, when I die, whether it's tomorrow or a week from now, they'll remember who I was." -- The reason for killing she gave to Kimiko, which proved to not be sufficient. BDA quote for February 2017. Other/Trivia *All of the threads started by Nancy have titles written in Japanese. *CondorTalon won the February 2017 Best Death Award for Nancy's death. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Nancy, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *元気少女ナンシーちゃん *4649お願いします! V6: *デビュー *人生の曲 *これでいい。 *逃げろ *白色雑音 *見てください *幽霊屋敷 *血塗れ桜 *棘 *Let's Awaken, By the Day *お元気ですか？ *If It Bleeds, It Leads *不安心 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nancy Kyle. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students